Blessing In Disguise (Gajeel version)
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: Lucy has a one night stand that goes horrible wrong. Now she has to try and make it work with a guy she hardly knows. First two chapters are the same as the Bickslow version. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter One

Lucy ran through the guild doors, stopping and panting when she got inside. Her blonde hair was soaking wet along with her baby blue halter top shirt that cut off right above her belly button and blue jean mini skirt.

"Good afternoon Lucy," said a sweet female voice. Lucy looked up to see Mira smiling at her.

"Hey Mira, it is really pouring down outside," Lucy stated as she stood straight up. Mira handed her the towel that she had over arm. "Thanks." Lucy began to try and get herself as dry as she could.

"It's no problem. We have been having people come in drenched all day," Mira said as she walked back to the bar. Lucy took a look around the guild to find Natsu and Happy sitting with Lisanna; Gray was chatting with Juvia, and in the corner at table sat Cana, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow. Lucy was getting ready to head to the bar when Cana's voice rang out.

"Lucy, get over here!" Lucy looked over at her to see her waving her over.

"Mira can you get me a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy called to Mira.

"Sure thing Lucy, I will bring it over to you once it's done."

"Thank you Mira." Lucy smiled sweetly at her before she headed over to the group of people with Cana. When she got over to the table, Erza and Cana stood up to give her a hug. "Hey everyone, what are you guys up to?"

"You are just in time for a drinking competition," Cana stated excitedly. Lucy felt her sweat drop.

"Umm… and who's idea was this?"

"Cana talked us into it Bunny Girl," said Gajeel still sitting down at the table sipping on his beer.

"And we decided you are joining us Cosplayer," Bickslow said as his tongue fell out of his mouth. Lucy's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I don't think that is the best idea," Lucy said nervously.

"Come on Blondie, what could it hurt," Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

"You can drop out anytime you want," Erza told Lucy. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Alright I'll join." Just as Lucy finished Mira showed up with Lucy's milkshake.

"Mira we need ten barrels to start," Cana said excitedly. She did not actually expect Lucy to agree to the drinking competition. Cana and Erza had smiles on their faces, while Laxus, Bickslow, and Gajeel smirked at Lucy. Lucy sat down at the only seat available at the table between Cana and Erza, right across from Gajeel. On the other side of the table Cana sat across from Laxus and Erza sat across from Bickslow.

"Alright, why don't the guys come help so you can get started sooner?" Mira asked before walking away. The three males stood up and followed Mira to the storage room to fetch the barrels of alcohol. Once all ten barrels were neatly stacked up by the table the men took their seats once again.

"ALRIGHT LETS DRINK UNTIL WE DROP!" Cana shouted and the drinking competition started. After drinking for two hours and only getting through three barrels Lucy was the first to hit the floor. She was giggly as she stared up at the ceiling and was having a hard time getting up.

"Do you need some help Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, but he did not wait for her to answer. He got us and helped her into her seat before seating himself back down.

"Thank Gaj," Lucy slurred with a giggle. Gajeel shot a glare at Lucy before he went back to drinking. He could tell she was completely drunk and would have a massive headache in the morning so he decided to let it go. The next to call it quits was Erza after going through seven barrels. Her stomach was starting to turn and her face looked a little green. Mira seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Here Erza let me help you to the bathroom," she said as she put Erza's arm around her shoulders and helped her to the bathroom. Everyone seemed to be chugging the alcohol as fast as they could, trying to get as much in their system before it caught us with them. The only one who seemed to be taking their time was Cana as she drank hers at her normal pace. The next to tap out after nine barrels was Gajeel after the room started to spine.

Lucy looked down at the table to realize that Mira had sat a glass of water in front of her at some point. She slowly lifted it up to her lips and begin to sip as she watched the competition unfold not really being able to follow it. She was hoping that the water would help her sober up a bit. Her eyes went around the table looking at everyone until they came to rest on a certain red eyed mage. Their eyes locked and he smirked at her. Lucy hurriedly looked away with a slight blush to her cheeks, but she did not miss the chuckle that escaped his lips.

The next to drop out was Bickslow after twelve barrels. He knew that he had reached his limit and if her went any father he would be in the bathroom like Erza. Lucy looked back at the red eyed mage that she was staring at before to find him still looking at her. She looked at him for a moment before biting her bottom lip and looking down at her lap. She was starting to feel her body heat up the more she looked at him.

"I'll be right back," Lucy said as she stood up, stumbling a little. She was still completely drunk and was starting to regret drinking that much.

"Do you need help?" Cana asked since she was the only one still not feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"No I'm just going to go to the potty," Lucy slurred a little. "I will be right back." With that she walked away from the group of mages to the bathroom in the back. Once she was done with her business and washed her hands, she splashed some water on her face to try and help her collect herself. The more she looked at a certain mage the more she just wanted to just drag him back to her house and do as she pleased with him. He was handsome and well built. Her mind kept flashing to him and she knew that it was the alcohol talking.

Well not all of it. She did have a little bit of a crush on him for a while now, but it was not enough to act on. She did not want to make the same mistake that she made with Natsu. She spent a while thinking she was in love with him and him to her, but after six months passed on them dating they figured out that all they felt was a crush and it faded. They figured out Natsu was still in love with Lisanna and now they were together. Of course they were still partners and best friends, but she knew they were lucky. Not many people can say they are best friends with their ex. That's why she was trying to not act.

After collecting herself, Lucy dried her hands and face, and walked out of the bathroom feeling better. Before she could make it a foot from the bathroom door though, two strong arms warped around her waist and pulled her back against a well-muscled chest. Lucy let out a small gasp before she heard a male voice in her ear.

"You have been watching me a lot lately. Your place or mine?" Lucy looked over her shoulder into the red eyes that she was trying to get out of her head. Before she had time to react his lips locked onto hers. She knew that she should push him away but she couldn't. Instead she went along with it, lifting her arms up and wrapping around his neck to deepen the kiss. He tightened his arms around her slim waist. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter which she gladly gave. That was went her self-control snapped, she could not hold back anymore. She broke the kiss.

"My place in ten minutes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sound good," he said and let go of her waist. He walked to the exit of the guild heading to his destination. Lucy made her way to the table to find that Laxus passed out on the floor after seventeen barrels, leaving Cana the victor after drinking twenty-seven barrels and still going. Lucy just shook her head.

"I'm going to head home. It is getting late," Lucy said to the mages at the table.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Cana asked worriedly about her friend.

"It is just right down the street I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you sometime tomorrow," Cana said with a smile. With that Lucy waved good bye to her friends and headed home. Once she was outside the guild she broke into a run not wanting to keep guest waiting. When she reached home she found him already there leaning against her door. He smirked at her while she smiled seductively at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Two

Lucy awoke the next day with a massive hangover. She placed her small hands on her temple and began to massage them even though she knew that it would do no good. She finally had enough; she threw her blankets off and stormed to the bathroom to find the medication that would help with her headache. She always kept some medication for hangovers in her medicine cabinet for mornings just like this. Not that she had many mornings like this, she actually only used the medicine once before after Cana's last drinking contest.

After taking the pills she only had to wait for a few moments before her hangover started to subside. Her mind started to clear and with that the memories of last night returned. She paled a little replaying her sexual activities with a red eyed mage just last night. Her heart rate started to speed up and she almost felt like freaking out. She was not freaking out about her virginity because she had already lost that to Natsu. What she was freaking out about was she never had a one night stand before and she did not know where they stood.

Lucy shook all thoughts out of her head and left the bathroom to search the house. The first place she checked was her bedroom to find her bed completely empty, and the clothes and shoes of her guest missing. On her night stand sat a piece of with writing by a person with sloppy hand writing. She quickly walked over and began to read.

_Figured we could just avoid the acquired good morning and good byes, so I just left before you woke up _was all the note said. She had to admit that it would have been acquired since they both were completely drunk last night and acted off their hormones. Then there was the fact the Natsu would be breaking in soon. Even though he was with Lisanna he still broke into her house every morning to have breakfast with her.

"I guess it is better to act like it never happened," Lucy said to herself with a sigh. She shredded the note and threw it in the trash. "Well better get breakfast started for Natsu and me." A smile crossed her face at the thought of her best friend being there soon, but quickly faded when she remembered his heightened sense of smell.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she scrambled to get the sheets off her bed and into the washer. After that task was completed she quickly headed to the bathroom for a nice long shower to get the scent of the man she spent the night with off of her. It was not until she went to take her clothes off for her shower that she realized she was still naked. She let laughed at herself about this time. She was so caught up in last night's events that she had not realized she had been running around her house naked the whole time. Once Lucy calmed down from laughing she wasted no time in showering.

Natsu and Happy ended up showing up right when she got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped tightly around her. They ran into the bathroom like it was no big deal like he had always done. "Lucy I'm hungry! Why is breakfast not done yet! It is always done before I get here," he pouted.

"WHERE'S MY FISH?!" Happy chimed in.

"I'm sorry guys I ended up sleeping in. You know you could always make your own food," Lucy said ignoring them. "Let me get dressed and I'll start making it." With that Natsu brightened up and ran to the kitchen, Happy following right behind him. Lucy gave a sweet smile and shook her head before heading her bedroom to get dressed. She was quite relieved that Natsu did not smell anything out of the ordinary.

The outfit that she picked out was a pink tube top shirt that had butterflies on the bottom all the way around done in a white. She had a pair of tight white short shorts on. She quickly brushed her hair and made the decision to leave it down. Walking out to the kitchen she began to get the ingredients together to make chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning Natsu. What is the plan for the day?" Lucy asked while not talking her eyes off making the food in front of her.

"I was hoping we could go to the guild and pick out a mission everyone can go on," Natsu replied.

"That sounds good. I need to start getting the rent money together. It's due in a couple of weeks"

"Alright then we will pick short job that pays a lot of jewels!" Natsu smiled at her back. "Luce, how much longer until the food is done?"

"It's done not," she said turning around and smiling at the boys. In one hand she had a plate stacked high of chocolate chip pancakes and the other held a plate with fish on it. She sat the plates at the table in front of the dragon slayer and cat.

"Thanks Luce," they both said at once right before they started eating like they have never eaten before. She quickly grabbed her plate and sat across from them. She was used to their eating habits by not so the fact that they were eating like pigs did not bother her in the least.

All during breakfast her mind kept wondering about a certain mage that she had been spent the night with. She still could not believe that it happened. How could she let it happen? She could not blame it on the alcohol because she knew deep down she wanted to. She just thought that she had more control of herself, alcohol or not.

"Luce, are you ok?" Natsu asked forcing her out of her train of thought. She smiled gently at him.

"I'm fine Natsu. What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"You looked like you were deep in thought and a little sad. Is it anything that I can help with?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Let me just wash these dishes and we can head to the guild." Lucy gathered up the dishes and headed to the sink. She washed the dishes while Natsu decided that he could dry and put them away. Once they got to the guild they found Erza and Gray sitting at a table by the bar.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted on the way over to the table. Both Erza and Gray stood from their seats to hug Lucy and gave their greetings.

"Luce and I are picking out a job. Did you guys want to come?" Natsu invited. He honestly wanted to go on a job with just Lucy and Happy, but he knew the more people the bigger the job they could take which meant Lucy would have more money for rent.

"Sure, my funds are starting to run a little low," said Gray.

"I can't leave Lucy to deal with you two alone," Erza replied.

"Great! Natsu I think it is your turn to pick the job," Lucy said smiling while taking her seat by Gray. Natsu got excited and ran off to the mission board.

"Damn Cosplayer, you look good today," said a voice behind Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to find Laxus and Bickslow there.

"You will not dishonor Lucy with such talk," glared Erza at Bickslow.

"Easy there Titania (sp?). Bix was not trying to offend Blondie," Laxus said quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"Calm down Erza, you know Bunny Girl can handle herself," Gajeel said coming to stand by Laxus with his arms crossed across his chest. Just then Natsu came running back to the group of mages.

"Luce, I found one that looks good," he said excitedly. Lucy took the paper to look over. It was a job to take down some monsters for 500,000 jewels. The flyer said that they job should only take two weeks to complete.

"This is great Natsu. When should we leave?" she asked.

"If we leave to pack now we can leave this afternoon," he replied back with a big smile.

"Is that ok everyone?"

"It is fine," said Erza still glaring at Bickslow.

"I have nothing better to do," said Gray who was also giving Bickslow a not so happy look. Lucy stood and looked at the male mages behind her. Her eyes locked with red ones.

"Sorry we could not talk more guys. Maybe we can hang when we get back," she said while she started walking away waving. She did not really want to leave yet, she would have loved to stay and talk him more. She knew it was not the best idea though. He was pretty quick on getting out of her house before she woke us this morning, so it was pretty clear it was only a onetime thing for him. She was not upset though, she knew it was only I little crush that would fade over time.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! My sister is upset with me because I have not gave any hint on who the man was besides he had red eyes. I might put it in the next chapter if my sister starts being nicer to me. Oh she is glaring at me now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Three

Lucy was excited about getting home to take a nice warm shower and as if that was not good enough she would be able to sleep in her own bed tonight. The mission took four days longer than what it was expected, but they paid them extra for it. There ended up being more monsters than expected and longer to track them down. Natsu, Gray, and Erza also manage to not destroy anything so they got to keep all the reward money, so to say the mission went great was an understatement.

Natsu and Gray walked on either said of her smiling because of the fact they were part of the reason Lucy was in such a good mood. They managed to not come to punches on the mission which saved them from destroying anything. Happy sat on top of Lucy's head happily talking about fish. Erza walked behind Lucy smiling at her. She was happy to see the girl she saw as a little sister so happy. Lucy's voice broke though the silence.

"I'm going to head home to shower. You guys want to meet up at the guild in thirty minutes?" she asked the group with a large smile in her face.

"Come on Luce, it will be easier if we all could just shower at your house," said Natsu pouting. Lucy let out a small chuckle from the comment.

"I don't think so Natsu. Even though you guys were well behaved on this mission I still spent almost three weeks with just you guys. I need a me moments."

"Don't worry Lucy Gray and I will make sure Natsu gives you your time," Erza said smiling at Lucy. She understood that after being around people for so long you need a little space.

"Thank you guys," Lucy said as she ran off while waving over her shoulder at her friends. Once she got in her house she wasted no time in jumping in the shower. The whole time that they were on the mission they had to bathe in any water source around. To be able to take a warm shower made her body relax instantly. She would have liked to stay in the shower a little longer but the thought of seeing a certain red eyes mage made her cut it short. She quickly finished her shower, got dressed, and made her way to the guild.

When she walked in everyone yelled their greetings at her. She just smiled and waved at everyone and made her way over to Team Natsu's table. There was no one at the table yet so she took the seat that would give her the best view of Gajeel's table. She was a little disappointed that he was not there yet. She knew she told herself just to let it go and move on with her life but her mind kept going back to that night. She came finally decided to accept her feeling and talk to him to see if maybe he wanted them to become more.

She was lost in her own world when the guild doors opened and Gajeel caught her eye. She got excited and was getting ready to go talk to him when Levy ran in behind him and interlocked with her arm with his. Lucy froze in her seat and she felt her heart drop. She had finally decided to take a chance to find out she might be too late. She did not know what to do so she ended up just looking away from them. The hurt was starting to build up the more she thought about it. She heard the seat next to her be pulled out and she turned to find the fire dragon slayer.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really. I just want to move on," she said as she looked down at her lap. Natsu stood up and left her but she still did not look up at him. After a couple minutes a glass was put in front of her. She looked up to find Natsu had put a large glass of beer in front of her and was holding a glass of his own.

"We are going to drink until you feel better. Normal I would not this is not a permanent solution, but for tonight until you want to talk about it this will have to do. Don't worry about anything. I'll make sure you get home ok." What he said brought a few tears to her eyes. She didn't know what she would do without Natsu in her life. Yes he may get on her nerves sometimes but he was always there for her.

"Thank you Natsu," she said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He was caught off guard for a moment before returning the hug.

…

Two months have passed since Gajeel's and Lucy's one night encounter. She had started to move forward with her life and so had Gajeel. A month ago Gajeel and Levy officially became a couple, and everyone was excited for them except for two mages.

Lucy felt the hurt flare up when she found out and she wished she could have just disappeared. She wanted to take back that night like it had never happened, but unfortunately that was not in her power. Instead she kept herself with doing missions, whether it was with her team or by herself. The good thing that came out of this though was now she had her rent paid up though the year and started to put back money too actually by a house.

Natsu noticed this and had to fight back the urge to beat the shit out of Gajeel every time they crossed paths. He knew what happened between the two of them he just never said anything. If Lucy wanted him to know she would have told him, but she hadn't yet so he kept his mouth shut. She may have washed her sheets that day but he could still smell him in the air and no matter how many times she washed there was no way after having sex with Gajeel would she be able to get his scent off her that easy. Natsu knew after him and Lucy had sex for the first time it took a month for his scent for his scent to fully leave her. He knew all the dragon slayers knew but no one said anything.

This particular day Team Natsu was enjoying a drink with Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. Natsu noticed that after a couple of days since they got back from their mission Laxus started to hang around Lucy more and he could not figure out why but he let it go. And of course where Laxus goes the Thunder Tribe is sure to follow. At this particular moment, Lucy was engage in a heated conversation with Freed about books. Natsu decided that he was bored and started a brawl with Gray that caused Laxus and Bickslow to join in. Ever was too absorbed in her magazine to notice anything.

It was almost dark out when Lucy ended her conversation with Freed. "I'm going to head home before it gets any later," she said to the group. This made Natsu stop fighting immediately.

"Hold up Luce. I'll walk you home," he said hurrying over to her.

"It is fine Natsu. I'll be fine to walk by myself."

"I know that, I just need to talk to you," he said as he turned to Happy who was with Erza talking to Mira at the bar. "Happy I'll meet you at home."

"Aye!" Happy shouted back. After Lucy and Natsu said their good byes they headed down the street to Lucy's home.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that you couldn't say in front of happy?" she asked while smiling warmly at him. He felt his stomach start to turn. How was he going to tell her something this important, especially when she was in a good mood? He knew that no matter how he put it this conversation was not going to end well.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but um… Luce you're late," he finally said feeling nervous. She looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

"Please don't think I'm weird. I have been keeping track of your cycles so I know what days to try and be on my best behavior because I don't want to make you mad.

Lucy let his words sink in before she came to a complete stop. She seemed to be in deep thought about what he had just said. When was her last monthly cycle? When it came to her, her body stiffened as if it was frozen in ice while Natsu watched her worriedly.

"Oh shit," was the only thing she could manage to say as she eyes went wide and her face paled. It had been two months since her last cycle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I also have a timeline on my profile that will tell you when the next chapters will be finished and posted. They maybe down before that though and posted sooner.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Four

Gajeel felt his heart drop as Lucy walked out of the guild with Natsu. He did not like to see him or any other male around her. He wished he could be close with her like Laxus and Natsu, just not in a brotherly way. He had feelings for her for a while now but knew that it would never work out. She was an amazing woman, and out of his league. After everything he had done to her he did not deserve her affection. That's why he left first thing before she woke up after that night two months ago. She deserved much more than what he had to offer. He was snapped out of his thoughts from a soft voice beside him.

"Gajeel are you ok? You look upset about something?" He looked over at his girlfriend Levy who had a worried look on her face. He quickly put his mask of indifference on and smirked at her.

"It's nothing I can't handle Shrimp," he replied to her. That caused her to give him a little smile and go back to reading her book. He did not know why he agreed to start dating Levy. It could have been because she asked or because everyone just expected it. It was not that he didn't like her; he has had a crush on her for a little while. He knew that that's all it would ever be though because his heart already belonged to a certain blonde haired celestial mage.

…

Lucy flung herself down on her couch and let out a frustrated groan. After Natsu pointed out last night that she had missed her monthly cycle she decided that she would go to the clinic first thing in the morning and get checked. Now she was sitting down looking at an ultrasound picture in her hand of the jelly bean shape babies growing within her. Yes you heard right. Not only was she pregnant but she was having twins!

She knew that she had to tell Gajeel about the babies but was not sure how. Natsu had promised to not say anything until after she had told Gajeel, so not even Team Natsu knew. She couldn't say she was upset about being pregnant because she was kind of happy about it. She had plenty of money saved up to get a bigger house and get most of the things the babies would need, so she was not worried about money. What she was worried about was how Gajeel would take the news of the babies and how that would affect his and Levy's relationship.

It was not that she was happy about them dating but she was not going to try and wreck their relationship either. Both of them deserved to be happy together even if it made her chest hurt. She had to face the facts that Gajeel was Levy's now and she did not want to cause trouble for them.

"Did he even tell Levy about what happened that night?" Lucy thought out loud. She ran a hand through her hair trying to calm some of her worries. Lucy looked at the clock to check and see how long she had before Natsu showed up. She told him last night that she wanted to go to the clinic by herself so he did not come over for breakfast but did say he would be over for lunch.

She stood and headed for the kitchen to start making lunch. She hung the ultrasound picture on the fridge before finding the ingredients to make chicken fried rice. She had been craving that all day and she was not waiting to satisfy it. As she was cooking her mind wondered back to Gajeel. Both of them were going to be parents now, but she would not force him if he did not want to. She had a feeling though he would want to be part of his kids' lives. She could not see him being the type to just turn his back on them. Just as she finished cooking and setting the table Natsu and Happy climbed through the window.

"Good morning Luce!" he said cheerfully.

"Where is my fish?" Happy yelled at her.

"Don't you two know how to use a door?" Lucy scolded the two before taking her seat at the table.

"Oh Luce don't be like that," Natsu said with a smile on his face. He was glad to see that Lucy was not upset about her predicament. It did not help to calm the urge to beat the shit out of a certain iron dragon slayer though. Natsu took his seat in front of the plate that was sat out for him while Happy took a seat in front of a large pile of fish.

"Thank you Lushy," said Happy happily. Lucy could not help but give them an award winning smile, she was so happy. She just found out she was going to be a mother and her best friend was here with her now. What more could she ask for?

The three chatted happily while eating their lunch until something caught Natsu eye. He sat in his seat for a moment just staring at the fridge. He finally stood and walked over taking the picture down and studying it. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Luce what is this?" Natsu asked still looking at the picture.

"That's the twins' first ultrasound picture," she said with a big smile on her face. Natsu took a moment before shooting a shocked look at her.

"TWINS?!" he shouted not really meaning to. He already knew she was pregnant but the fact that she was having twins just through him off. At the same time it made his blood boil that metal head did this to poor Lucy. He would be happier with anyone else doing this to Lucy but not the iron dragon slayer. Ok not everyone, he would have been just as mad if it had been Laxus or Bickslow as well.

"Yeah," she said as she walked up to him and pointed out the two jelly bean shaped figures. "Those are the babies."

"So are they boys?" asked Natsu looking back at the picture. Lucy laughed at this.

"I'm not sure yet. I can't find out until I'm about twenty weeks and I'm only eight weeks now."

"You have to wait that long?" asked Happy who had just got done eating.

"Yes, the baby has to develop more before they can tell." Natsu put the picture back on the fridge and turned to face Lucy.

"So are you going to the guild today?" Natsu asked. He wanted her to go with him but he was not sure if she was trying to avoid Gajeel. Lucy let out a little sigh. She really did not want to but at the same time she knew it was best to just get it out of the way.

"Yeah let's go," she said forcing a smile. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Natsu and Happy could tell the smile was forced but didn't say anything.

…

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were greeted with happy cheers as they walked through the guild doors. It did nothing for the two mages nerves though. Lucy was worried about how she would tell Gajeel and Natsu was worried about Lucy.

"I'm going to go talk to Gajeel. I'll meet you at the table," said Lucy unable to hide the uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't worry Luce he would be stupid not to be excited. If you need anything just yell," Natsu said as he made his was over to the table were Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza sat. Lucy looked around the guild and spotted Gajeel sitting with Levy. She took a long deep breath and made her way over to them.

Gajeel saw her approaching and noticed the uneasy look on her face. He wondered what got her all worked up to make her look like she wanted to run out the door screaming. "Hey Bunny Girl, what has got you all worked up?" This caused Levy to look at the approaching woman.

"Hey Lu-chan! How are you today?" she asked smiling.

"I'm doing well. Do you mind if I barrow your boyfriend for a little bit," Lucy asked doing her best to calm her panicking nerves. Gajeel gave the blonde a weird look. What could she want with him?

"Sure, just don't keep him too long," Levy said with a smile. Lucy turned and headed to the back door of the guild. Gajeel stood and followed behind her in silence. He could not help but get a little nervous now. Once outside he finally broke their silence.

"What is it Bunny Girl?" Lucy faced him with a worried look on her face.

"Umm… I don't really know how to put this to make it better so here," Lucy said as she held out the ultrasound picture to him. He took it from her and it took him a moment to figure out what it was. He looked at the picture stunned. "The last person I slept with before you was Natsu when we were dating and that was over a year ago. And I have not had sex with anyone since you."

Gajeel looked up at Lucy with the stunned look still on his face. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked just to make sure he was sure. Before she even answered him he felt his heart swelling with joy.

"Yes, I'm having twins-, "before Lucy could say anything else he had her up in the air spinning her around. He was lost in his own happiness and it was passed in to Lucy. She could not help but smile as Gajeel smiled warmly at her. At that moment everything was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good news here is chapter 5 early for you guys! Bad new there is only 5 more chapters left! Thanks for the reviews!**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Five

Lucy wished their happy moment could last forever but she knew that was not the case. There was one person that just came to her mind that made her nervous. She did not want to lose a friend but she knew that there was a chance that that would happen even if it was before they started dating.

"I have to tell Levy," Lucy said sadly. Gajeel let his arms drop from around Lucy as reality started to come back to him. For a moment he let himself think she was his and he could hold her forever. She wasn't his though and would never be. He would not allow it. He had brought her too much pain in the past to allow himself to be happy with her, but at least they would have children to connect them to one another. That was a reason enough for him to be happy.

"We will tell Levy together. I wound let you do this alone Bunny Girl," he replied gently. "We will meet up at Levy's tomorrow at noon." Lucy looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Alright I'll see you then," she said grabbing the picture back from him. "See you later Gajeel." Lucy gave him a small wave over her shoulder as she walked away. She was happy that he took it much better than what she thought he would; now the only person she had to worry about was Levy.

…

Natsu was leaning against the wall right by the door leading to outback of the guild where Lucy and Gajeel were talking. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation, but he wanted to make sure the metal head didn't do anything to hurt Lucy. He knew that Gajeel would never hurt her physically, but he was worried about mentally. Like Lucy he was worried about how the iron dragon slayer would handle it.

His heart swelled with joy for his friend when cheerful laughter came from the other side of the door. A large goofy grin crossed his face. He could not have asked for the announcement to go any better for her. He was still not happy that Gajeel was the father but if it made Lucy happy he would keep his mouth shut and play as nice as he could with the iron dragon slayer. The smile slowly disappeared off his face and was replaced by a dark look.

"If you hurt her you will regret ever being born," Natsu said darkly just above a whisper were no one could hear, but he knew Gajeel could. With that Natsu walked away and headed back to Team Natsu's table where Lisanna sat waiting for him. By thing time Laxus and the Thunder Tribe had joined them.

…

Lucy was walking along the street to Levy's house. She felt much better than what she did about talking with her best friend since she knew Gajeel was going to be there with her. She did feel bad though that this would more than likely going to not only cause trouble with their friendship, but also Levy's and Gajeel's relationship. That was the thing that was getting to her the most. She could deal with her and Levy's friendship coming to an end, but the guilt would get to her if she was the cause of the dragon slayer and the script mages relationship coming to an end.

Lucy lifted her arms up over her head to stretch while she continued walking to her best friend's house. Her body kept getting stiffer the closer she got to Levy's home. She was hopping that this would go better than what she had planned. She finally reached he friend's home with ten minutes to spare. She gently knocked on the door hopping by some slim chance that no one was home. Luck was against her though. The small blue haired girl opened the door and smiled kindly at Lucy.

"Good morning Lu-chan," Levy said stepping out of the way so Lucy could come in. "I'll go put some more Tea on. Gajeel and I just finished off the last pot. His is in the living room if you would like to wait there." Lucy smiled and nodded at the script mage as she headed to the living room and Levy headed to the kitchen. When she walked into the living room Gajeel was sitting at the end of the couch and decided that it would be best if she sat at the other, so that there was enough space between them for Levy. Tension filled the air as the two thought in silence of what they were about to announce. Lucy was the first to break the silence.

"Does she know about what happened that night?" She looked at the dragon slayer with worried eyes.

"No, it never came up or seemed like time to come out and say oh by the way I fucked the hell out of your best friend," Gajeel said sounding a little annoyed. His nerves were getting the best of him and the only way he could express it was getting annoyed at everything.

"Oh I see," was all Lucy said and decided to keep quiet and fidget with her thumbs. After what felt like a life time Levy finally walked into the living room with three glasses of warm tea. She gave Lucy and Gajeel their glasses smiling sweetly at them before she took the seat between them.

"What brings you to visit Lu-chan," Levy asked as she took a sip of her tea. She looked so happy and it made Lucy feel guilty about the bomb she was about to drop. She looked over at Gajeel who gave a nod of encouragement to her.

"This is going to be hard to say and I know it will be hard for you to hear," Lucy said nervously looking down at her lap.

"What is it?" Levy put her hand on Lucy's shoulder trying to calm her down. Lucy was just not realizing that she was shacking. Gajeel wanted to go to her and comfort her, but did not make a move for fear that it would make it worse for Lucy.

"Umm… I'm pregnant…" was all Lucy managed to get out as she felt like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why would I be upset about-"Levy stopped talking half way through her sentence as she put the pieces together. She look over at Gajeel was looking at the shacking blonde haired woman with concern on his face. "You are the father," Levy said angrily. It was more of a statement then a question. Gajeel looked at Levy to see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Yes," did all he said; not really want to upset her more.

"When?" Levy was trying to calm her anger but was having trouble. She was hopping what he said would help before she said something that would ruin her relationship with both of them.

"The night of Cana's last drinking competition. A month before we started going out," Gajeel said looking right at Levy. He felt so lost at that moment. He wanted to go to Lucy but that would only make things worse. Levy seemed to sit there in thought for a while before the anger was completely gone and only hurt was left.

"What does this mean for us?" That question made both Lucy's and Gajeel's heart stop. Lucy listened intently waiting for Gajeel's reply as Gajeel was thinking about what he wanted to say. He looked between Lucy and Levy. This was his chance to end things with Levy and be with Lucy, but did he deserve Lucy?

"I'm not leaving you if that is what you are asking," he finally said hiding the hurt in his voice. He would be there for his kids and Lucy when she needed him, but he would not been there for her in that way. He wanted what was best for Lucy and in his mind that was not him.

Levy was relieved to hear those words. She cared for Gajeel tremendously and was hopping that they would go far together. When the two of them dropped the baby bomb on her she feared that she had lost him before they had barely started.

Lucy felt her heart break as she heard those words leave his mouth. She knew that it was coming but it did not ease the pain any. She felt like she wanted to break down and cry right there in Levy's living room but she did well at not showing it. She just smiled warmly at the two. She needed to get out of there.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk things over. See you around," Lucy said as she made her way to the door, waving over her shoulder at them. She did not look at them for fear that the tears she had been holding in would come pouring out. Gajeel had made his chose and in doing so made her feel like he had just punched her in the chest. The pain was almost too much for her to bear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to say I'm sorry for it taking longer than normal to update. It has been kind of hard to find time to write recently. Thank you for your support.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Six

Levy looked back and forth between her boyfriend who was watching her blonde headed best friend that was walking out her front door, and her best friend who just shut the door behind her. She noticed the looks that she thought that she would never see on their faces, but it was there. She knew what it meant and it broke her heart, but it was not for the reason she thought it would be. As quickly as the heartbreak came it turned to anger. The blue haired woman gave the man beside her an icy cold glare.

"What is the matter with you Shrimp?" asked Gajeel not showing that he was a starting to get uncomfortable. He did not understand why she was so mad. She should be happy that he was staying with her, but instead she was looking like she wanted to rib his head off. He finally managed to turn away from her hazel eyes and bring his cup of tea to his lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levy growled out between clenched teeth. She hardly ever used such words but right now she was too angry to think clearly. She just watched her best friend's heartbreak through her chocolate eyes by a man who loved her back but was too stubborn. She was not going to deny she had feelings for Gajeel, but not as much as they had for each other and she was not going to let him throw that away for whatever stupid reason he had in his head.

Gajeel choked on his tea as it was going down upon hearing the words leave the blue haired script mages mouth. He snapped his head around to look at her to make he had heard her right and the look on her face said that he heard everything just fine. He knew that he wore a face of shock but he could not seem to collect himself enough to put his tough guy face back on. His tongue seemed to have decided that it was going to go on vacation and was refusing to work.

"You hurt Lu-chan by the things you said and now you need to go make it up to her!" Levy still had the hard look in her eyes as she spoke to him. She was going to make him understand if she had to strangle him herself.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Gajeel turned his head to face the floor unable to look her in the eyes anymore, finally composing himself enough to put his normally expression back on and to get his tongue to work again. He knew were this conversation was going and he honestly did not want to listen. He should have known Levy would have noticed the way he looked at Bunny.

"On I don't do I, so I just didn't watch my best friend get her heart broken and run out of my house. She is more than likely going to go cry her eyes out do you know that! You need to go after her!" Levy did not notice that her voice was rising the more she talked to almost yelling.

"I can't do that Shrimp, I'm with you." Gajeel turned back to Levy hopping that the hard look he had on his face would get her to drop the subject, but he had no such luck. The blue haired mage was refusing to leave it alone.

"So you are willing to give up the love that Lucy and you share? I'm not stupid Gajeel I saw the way you two looked at each other and I know you will never look at me that way. I'm not going to sit here though and pretend that I did not see anything though. With time it may ease the pain but let me ask you this, when Lucy finds someone else to help with her pain will you be able to handle seeing her with him every day?" Levy needed to try and get the point across using her words before she snapped and decided to beat it through the dragon slayers thick skull. It stung a little letting Gajeel go but not as much as it killed her thinking of a certain mage with anyone that wasn't her. She did not realize that her heart belonged to someone else until just not and she was not willing to waste any more time. She needed to get the dark haired man to see reason so that she could go get the man she wanted. All Gajeel and her ever were and will be is friends.

Gajeel let her words flow through his mind and images of Lucy with another man started to appear it his head. He had never really thought about it and if he was honest with himself the pictures were starting to piss him off. He did not want to see the girl of his dreams with another man's arms wrapped around her. He would break any bastard's hands that touched her that wasn't him; he would not let her be anyone else's. A deep angry sounding growl escaped from his throat and a glare appeared on his face.

Levy noticed the effect her words were having on him and she knew it was time to go in for the kill. She hated doing thing to him but sometimes the man needed a rough shove off a building to get going in the right direction. "You know I heard Laxus was going to try and find Lu-chan so that he could confess his feelings for her. I wonder if he found her yet."

That was all it took. Before Levy could say another word she watched Gajeel stand and rush out her front door. A large grin made its home on Levy's face. It looked like she needed to call in a favor and then head off to the guild before some bimbo made a move of Jet. She had to thank Gajeel later for helping her realize her feelings for the speed mage and she was not going to waste any more time.

…

Lucy was almost home and her tears still had not let up since she left Levy's home. Ever since she closed the blue haired woman's front door she had been unable to stop them from coming. What was so wrong with her that Gajeel did not want her? She did not want to break the couple up but she still held hope that maybe he would see her in a different light. That was shattered when he declared that he would be staying with Levy. She was happy for the two but she could not stop her heart from breaking. How badly she just wanted to disappear so that she would not have to see the two happy together, but the image of how happy he looked when she told him about the babies kept her there. She could not take his happiness away no matter how much it would kill her. She still loved him.

"Blondie?" came a voice from behind her. She was too heartbroken to hear anyone walk up to her so she didn't notice anyone's presence until the spoke. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder to see the tall lightning dragon slayer standing behind her with a worried look on his face. She started crying harder and flung herself at him, burying her face into his shirt. She did not have feeling for the very large man but she needed someone to comfort her. He most have sensed it because after a moment she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and the other stroked up and down her back in a soothing manner. She did not hear him talk again until her crying stopped.

"Come on Blondie, let's get you home." Laxus picked her up bridle style as gently as he could and began walking her home. He figured it was ok because she didn't fight back, she just buried her face into him neck. He did not know what upset the blonde that he held closely to his chest, but he had a pretty good idea it involved a certain iron dragon slayer. It was not that hard to tell, any dragon slayer within a mile radius probably could smell a hint of metal that was Gajeel's scent on her. He knew why but he didn't say anything, it just wasn't his place.

Laxus and Lucy did not talk the rest of the way to Lucy's house and with Laxus carrying her it did not take long before they arrived at Lucy's home. The blonde haired slayer put the brown eyed woman on her feet in front of her door so she could unlock it. Once it was unlocked she looked over her shoulder at the man who carried her home.

"Hey would you like to come in and have something to drink?" He had went out of his way to make sure that she made it home safe so it was the least she could do for him.

"Sure, a glass of water would be good." Laxus followed Lucy into her house and into the kitchen. He took a seat at her kitchen table while he watched her get two glasses out and filling them with water. He hated seeing her sad and in tears, he wanted to see her smile.

"Here you go Laxus." Lucy turned around and handed him his glass of water while she took the seat across from him with her glass. Both of them took sips from of their drinks before Laxus spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Laxus looked at Lucy with worry on his eyes but he kept his face blank. He watched as Lucy turned her face down to look at her lap hiding her face from him with her hair.

"You know already don't you? I mean with your dragon slayer since of smell and everything," she asked her voice shacking a little as she tried to hold back the tears. She didn't want to have another brake down in front of Laxus, she was pretty sure that she already ruined the shirt that he on due to all the tears she cried on it.

"Yeah, it is kind of hard to miss. How far along are you?"

"Two months… I just thought things would be different you know? I thought I would fall in love, get married, have kids, and we would grow old together… But nothing worked out that way. I don't know what to do." Lucy was no longer able to hold back the tears as they started to pour from her eyes. She did not know Laxus had moved out of his seat until she felt herself being lifted into his strong arms just the way he carried her home. He carried her to her living room taking a seat on her couch with her on his lap. With what Laxus said next caused her to cry harder and once again bury her face into his chest.

"It is not good to hold everything in, just let it out." He was not going to leave her alone in that state she was in now. She needed someone with her, to support her and the idiot red eyed dragon slayer was not cutting it. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts a strong whiff of metal filled his nose. He gently sat the blonde haired woman on the couch. "I'll be right back." He kissed her gently on the forehead and headed to the door and opened it to find Gajeel already on her doorstep.

"What are you doing her Laxus," Gajeel asked glaring at the man in question. He fought the urge to take the lightning mage further into the yard to beat the crap out of his. He did not think Lucy would like that too much.

"I should be asking you that. From the way I found Blondie you have no right to be here. Don't you have a girlfriend to go be with?" The blonde haired man returned the glare as he stepped out of the house closing the door behind him so the Lucy would not hear.

"Levy and I broke up. I ask you again, what are you doing here Sparky?" Gajeel was growing more irritated with the other dragon slayers presence with every second that passed. After what Levy had told him he wanted Laxus nowhere near his Bunny.

"I was going to ask Blondie out. Levy dumped your ass so now you are running to her lie she is second best." Laxus kept himself cool and collected, but on the inside he was fighting a war with himself to not give his fist a new home on Gajeel's face.

"That is not how it is at all! I love that girl and I'll be damned if I just let an asshole like you have her!" Gajeel froze when he saw the cocky smirk play across the blonde males face.

"Then let make a deal. You can go in there and confess your feelings and when she rejects you leave her be and let me have her, or you can just walk away now and just forget about her." The two dragon slayers' eyes never left one another. Laxus just watched the dark haired male as he thought everything over.

"Fine but if she accepts me you don't go near her ever."

"I can't promise that, but I do promise that I won't make a move on her."

"Alright you have a deal then." The only reason Gajeel agreed to this was because he did not want to have a fight on Lucy's front lawn and make her even more upset then what the small blonde woman already was.

Gajeel walked around Laxus and into the house while Laxus waited outside giving the two their space but leaning against the door so he could hear everything.


	7. Authors Note

Alright the poll is closed! I would like to thank everyone for voting! Celestial Dragon won the poll with 13 voted. Gajeel's story came in close second with 12 votes. I will have the next chapter for Celestial Dragon up soon.

I am hopping though after this month I will have more time to put toward writing so I will be able to go back to writing on all my stories.

Skylar if you see this I think you should post your story. Who cares if it was my idea, if it has inspired you to write your own version of the story than you should go for it. I would love to read it. Everyone had a different view in how things are and the events that take place. I write the things that spark my interest and post them of fan fiction so that I can get pointers and get my confidence up in writing.

That goes for everyone else too. If you want to take one of my stories and do your own thing with it, then go for it. Just let me know because I would love to ready them!

Thank you everyone!


End file.
